Wasted Love
by RosesAndLilies
Summary: A cute little oneshot, written by both Lilies and Roses. What happens when Sirius snogs Moony's girlfriend? Read to find out.


Wasted Love

**Wasted Love**

Sirius Black walked down from his dormitory to the common room. Gryffindor decided to have a party that night and everyone in fourth year on up was going. When he reached the doorway leading to the common room, he found that girls, aided by the house elves of course, had decorated it already. Red and gold streamers hung overhead and some of the couches had been pushed back to form a huge dance floor. He spotted his best friend James Potter sitting by the fire and decided to go say hello.

James looked up when Sirius walked over and grinned. Calling him by the nickname the Marauder's had given him, he called, "Hey Padfoot. What's up? Have you seen Miss Evans?"

Sirius smiled back at his friend and shook his head. "Sorry Prongs, last time I saw her she was eating breakfast, but that was hours ago." He looked around and saw Lily's friend Nicole sitting nearby. "You could ask Nicky where she is," he added.

Nicole looked around when Sirius said her name. She smiled at James and asked, "Looking for Lily? She's up in the dormitories. I'll go get her then." She glanced at Sirius before rushing upstairs. Her face was bright red by the time she got there. Was it the heat or Sirius? 'The heat' she told herself, 'definitely the heat. I don't like him I like Remus.' That was true. She had had a huge crush on Remus Lupin. He had finally asked her out a week ago and she had been extremely happy since.

Lily smiled as Nicky entered the dormitories. "He Nicole. What's the matter? Your face almost matches your Gryffindor Emblem." She said, concerned.

"What? Oh, it's nothing, just the heat. Someone is looking for you down in the common room." She said, grinning.

Lily laughed, "Does that someone have messy, black hair, glasses and is always trying to show off?"

Nicole laughed as well. "How'd you know?" she asked in a joking voice. Lily got up anyway and walked toward the door. Nicole followed and together they walked into the common room.

James stood up as the two girls entered the common room. Sirius took that time to steal the armchair that James had been sitting in. Nicole smiled when she saw this, but then frowned. 'Stop that', she told herself, 'It's just Sirius.' Sirius looked over at Nicole, hoping for a laugh. Nicole looked nervously at the floor. She hoped Remus would walk in.

Lily said, "So why'd you need me this time James?" She acted as if she didn't already know. James smiled and said something under his breath. He motioned for her to come out in the hall with him. She sighed, annoyed, and followed reluctantly.

Once out in the hallway, James said, "Let's go for a walk." Lily sighed again and followed. James smiled and led her outside. Lily didn't want to go, but she thought it smart not to argue.

Back in the common room, Nicole was trying not to look at Sirius. Sirius noticed that something was wrong and found himself wondering what he had done wrong. He said, "Something wrong Nicky dear?" He gasped as he called her "Nicky dear". That was what Remus called her. He looked into her scared face. She was pretty even when she was full of fear. Sirius found himself getting lost in her eyes just like his friend. He said nervously, "Um, I gotta go… somewhere else." Nicole nodded and Sirius ran.

He ran out of the common room and down the hall. He didn't know where to go, but he didn't want Nicole to follow him. He found his thoughts wandering as he walked to Nicole and the party. He became aware of thoughts of snogging Nicole as they entered his mind. He shook his head and kept running. He didn't return to the common room until the party.

Nicole smiled as he walked in. He smiled back despite his better judgment. Some seventh year girls had started the music. Sirius walked over to Nicole and held out his hand. He thought, 'Well, Remus isn't here, so why not?' They walked to the dance floor and began dancing to a slow song. Nicole looked both happy and guilty. Sirius just looked plain guilty. After the song was over, Sirius led her off the dance floor and into the dormitories.

She smiled as they walked and said, "Where are we going Padfoot?" Nicole had picked up the Marauders' nicknames from talking to Remus. Sirius put his finger to his lips and Nicole was quiet. Nicole started to get nervous, but she was more excited than scared. She couldn't explain it to herself. All she could think was, 'No, don't be excited! You like Remus! You don't like Sirius, you're dating Remus!' Before she knew it, her heart was thumping in her chest.

Sirius found his heart doing the same. However, his body seemed to be acting without command. He leaned over and kissed her. Sirius was surprised by the fact that Nicole kissed him back.

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin, Nicole's boyfriend, had just finished his homework and was packing up his books. He walked out of the library, toward the common room. He expected everything to be normal except for the fact that he was late for a big party. Remus was in for a big surprise.

He arrived in the common room moments later to a wild party. James was attempting to get Lily to dance with him. He didn't see Sirius or Nicole though. He didn't suspect anything was out of the ordinary. Remus continued walking up to the dormitories to put away his books.

Upon arriving, Remus gasped and dropped his books. He screamed, "Sirius Black! What do you think you're doing? Did you realize that is my girlfriend you are snogging?" Sirius looked up at Remus' rage filled face. It was red with anger. Nicole backed away sheepishly.

Sirius said hesitantly, "Uh… Remus… I… I can explain! It's… not what it looks like?" Nicole could find nothing to say to her boyfriend. She suddenly felt very sick and tried to run, but Remus blocked her way.

He said, "Ok Sirius, if it's not what it looks like, why don't you explain to me what exactly it is then! Nicole sit down! I'm not finished with you yet!" Nicole sat down on the bed again, but well away from Sirius. Remus said angrily, "I'm waiting Sirius!"

Sirius said, "Well, I really don't know what to say. It sort of was what it looked like, but… in a good way?" Remus looked like he was about to explode.

He screamed, "Oh come on! Who do you expect to fool with that excuse? 'Oh, I was snogging your girlfriend, but take it in a good way'!" Sirius stood and put his hand on Remus' shoulder and tried to calm him down. Remus threw his hand of and sat on his bed.

Sirius said, "Ok, Moony calm down. You're going to scare poor Nicky. She's most important here isn't she? Let's give her a chance." Nicole's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She shook her head. Now she was close to tears. What was she supposed to say?

Nicole said in a barely audible voice, " No, no really. I have nothing to say." She turned her head and the boys could tell she was crying. Remus didn't care.

He screamed at her, "Well I can think of something you can say! Why don't you explain why you, my EX-girlfriend, were snogging my EX-best mate?" Nicole lay down on the bed, heaving with sobs. Remus screamed again, "Feeling guilty now? Maybe you should have thought about that before snogging that traitor!" Nicole cried harder. Just then Lily walked in.

She said, "What is going on in here!? I heard screaming." Lily looked deeply concerned.

Sirius yelled, "Get out Lily! I'm handling it!" Lily went over to Nicole. She put her arm on her shoulder and patted her back lightly.

Lily said in a stern voice, "No Padfoot, you're not handling it. Explain now." She remained calm. A minute later, when no one had said anything, Lily said, "Nicole? Can you get up and calmly tell me what happened?" Nicole got up and wiped her eyes. A giant wet spot appeared where her head had been.

Nicky said n a shaky voice, "Well, I came up here with Pad… I mean Sirius and we…"

Lily said, "You what?"

Nicky said, "We… snogged. And then Remus came in, screamed at me and then… He called me his ex-girlfriend and Sirius his ex-best mate. I didn't mean to ruin anyone's life and I want Remus back!" She burst into tears again.

Lily silently comforted Nicky as she glared evilly at Sirius and Remus. She said, "Remus, I think you need to speak more rationally and have the situation explained fully before taking such drastic measures. Sirius, how could you? I mean, did you have to cause this problem? Why couldn't you have talked to Remus about you're feeling? I'm sure things would've gone better if you acted with common sense!" Remus looked sorry, but no less angry. Sirius looked angry now and Nicky was still crying.

Sirius said, "Ok, Remus, if you won't scream, I'll tell you what happened." Remus nodded and Sirius continued. "Well, I don't know mate. It just sort of happened, you know? I… I fell in love. Ever since the day you started going out with Nicole I've been secretly jealous, though I never wanted to admit it. I bottled it all up and then I did what I did. I'm sorry Remus. I'm sorry Nicky. Please stop crying."

Remus looked surprised. He said, "You're partially forgiven Padfoot. I can't believe you did that, but if you'd told me I think we could've worked things out better. Nicole, I'm sorry I lost it. Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry. Please come here." Nicole got up and walked to Remus. She looked down at him sitting on the bed. Her eyes were still full of tears.

Remus said, "Sit. I am sorry. Please believe me." He leaned over and kissed her. After a second she began to kiss him back. Everything felt right.

Nicky looked up and said, "Am… am I still your ex-girlfriend?" She grinned nervously. If he said yes, she would definitely cry again.

Remus shook his head and said, "Of course not Nicky darling. I love you." Nicky smiled and kissed him again. Lily looked happy. Sirius was depressed.

Lily said, "Let's go back to the party Padfoot. Maybe you can get James to stop bugging me." Sirius shook his head and lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes and Lily thought she caught a tear falling down his cheek. She left and silently felt bad for Sirius.

Down at the party, Lily told James what had happened. He gasped and ran up to the dormitories. He picked up Remus' books and threw them on the bed where Remus and Nicole were wrapped together, snogging. He said loudly, "Get a room Moony!" Remus looked up and saw James. He blushed a little and rushed, with Nicole, downstairs.

James sat next to Sirius and said, "Come on Padfoot! Come enjoy the party!" Sirius looked up with the saddest eyes James could ever remember seeing. Padfoot sighed and shook his head.

He said, "I just can't enjoy the party. I would ruin everyone's fun. You can leave if you want." James shook his head.

James said, "Padfoot, I'm not leaving until you smile." He looked into his friend's sad face.

Padfoot spoke with the same sadness in his voice that was in his eyes. "Well then have fun sleeping there," He rolled over and James could tell that he had started sulking again.

Sirius looked up and said, "Really Prongs, you can leave." James sighed and left. He shook his head in disapproval of Sirius' sadness. Sirius ignored him and tried to fall asleep and forget about the fiasco a bit ago.

Just as Padfoot had almost drifted into a good, heavy sleep, Nicole walked in. She walked in slowly and quietly sat on the bed.

Nicky said in almost a whisper, "Padfoot? Are you still awake?" She waited for an answer.

Sirius sat up slowly and tiredly. He rubbed his eyes groggily and looked up to see who it was. He said grumpily, "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Nicole said kindly, "I'm sorry for earlier. I'm… I'm just dating Remus right now. It's not that I don't like you. I just love Remus. You missed a great party sulking over me." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and left.

Sirius smiled and rolled back over. He thought about the girls in his many fan clubs. One popped into his mind, Ava McAllister. He would have to talk to her tomorrow.


End file.
